Pranzo di Natale: Stile di Xanxus
by LuckyStarWitch
Summary: Christmas Dinner: Xanxus Style. Last of the Merry Christmas Series. Version X27. Xanxus eats his Christmas dinner. On his lover. No smut, sadly...


_**Merry Christmas: Version X27**_

_**(**_Pranzo di Natale: Stile di Xanxus_**)**_

_** Christmas Dinner: Xanxus Style**_

_**By**_

_**LuckyStarWitch**_

_**Yet to be beta-ed

* * *

**_

**IMPORTANT!**

The Merry Christmas Series Pairings consists of

_**G27**_

_(Buon Natale, il Mio Amore)_

_**R27**_

_**(**__Caffè Espresso delle bevande di Natale Del padre_)

_**1827**_

_(Vischio in __una__ scatola)_

_**X27

* * *

**_

**Pairings: X27**

**Rated: T+  
**

**Warnings: BoyXBoy/ Hint of adult themes (A lot...)  
**

**Don't like don't read.

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Alternate Universe**

**Settings: Italy/Varia HQ/Xanxus's bedroom**

**Character Ages:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi 25**

**Xanxus 33

* * *

**

Soft white snow fell on the pure white ground outside a huge castle. The silver moon waxed and waned in the inky night sky, dripping silver moonlight onto every surface.

The leader of Vongola's independent assassination squad rested on his throne-like armchair with his younger lover sleeping him on his lap. Usually, he would kill anyone who dared to touch him physically, not to mention so intimately, but this trash was special so he was allowed an exception.

A glass of wine in hand, he rested his other free arm on the resting brunet's messy hair and patted it, the latter purring slightly in approval.

If anyone had been in the room at the time, they would've cooed at the cute sight. Well…that is if they were brave enough to outwardly express it (Save for Lussuria).

It was their first Christmas spent together in the sole company of each other and the young Vongola boss was adamant on cherishing every single moment of _peace_ he could with his older lover. Little did he know what his lover had in mind…

As they rested on in front of the fireplace in Xanxus's private chambers, a soft knock could be heard on the other side of the ebony door.

"What is it, trash?" Xanxus said without opening his eyes, voiced laced with threat.

"It's the dinner you requested, Xanxus-sama," said a girl's voice, fear evident in her trembling tone.

"In." Came the curt reply.

"Y-yes…Xanxus-sama," The maid responded timidly as she slowly pushed the heavy door open and entered, her figure stiff with terror. She pushed in a golden three-tier food trolley laden from the topmost tier to the bottommost tier with fresh salads dressed in exotic sauces, different kinds of meat cooked in various styles and platters of sweet desserts elaborated by the patisseries.

By this time, the sleeping Vongola boss had already stirred in his lover's lap and had opened his bleary eyes, trying to take in his surroundings.

The terrified maid blushed when she saw the cute young man and the even cuter sight of him rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand but a glare from the older Italian quickly faded her scarlet blush away.

"Leave it there and scram, trash," threatened the dark Italian as he tightened his grip on his younger lover who gazed up at him with a questioning look.

"Y-yes, Xanxus-sama," the poor young maid answered as she bowed deeply before scurrying out of the room.

"Dinner's here, idiot. Get up." It was a short order, consisting only of five words. But Tsunayoshi, who knew better smiled gently at his tsundere lover.

"Hai, hai~ Xanxus-san," He teased said man and softly kissed the dark man on the lips.

Slowly rising from his position on Xanxus's lap and standing up, he stretched his tired muscles and popped them, fully aware that his Italian lover was eyeing him with a hungry look in his dark eyes.

"Like what you see?" Tsunayoshi turned his head partially as he smirked at the hungry man.

"Don't get too cocky, little boss," Xanxus retorted darkly before smirking wickedly, "Or I'll have you for dinner…"

"Hmm…we'll see about that," The young Mafioso replied in a teasing tone before sauntering off towards the direction of the laden food trolley and pushing it towards Xanxus

"But really, there's so much food here, are you sure that we'll be able to finish everything? It would be a terrible waste to throw these out…Maybe we should ask the workers to take some of it," Tsunayoshi complained to the Varia leader as he looked at the trolley and frowned.

"Just shut up and choose what you want to eat, trash. We'll do something about the uneaten dishes later," Xanxus replied and as an afterthought decided to add, "After you've eaten enough to finally grow vertical-wise that is."

"Hey! I've grown much taller than when I was in middle school! That jab at me height was clearly uncalled for!" The short Mafioso huffed.

"The fact that you are nearly two heads shorter than me states otherwise." Xanxus answered in a smug tone, pulling his flustered lover back onto his lap.

Pouting slightly, the shorter brunette obliged and sat down on faced outwards, in the direction of the trolley in front of both of them.

"So? Which one do you want for dinner?" he questioned the other man as he lay back onto the warmth expanse and fiddled with the broads hands resting themselves on his thin waist.

"You choose," Xanxus yawned slightly.

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi expressed shock at his lover's sudden selfless attitude. "Are you ok, Xanxus? Or are you drunk already? Or maybe you'r-"

And once again, the short brunette was cut off as a pair of lips crashed onto his. But as fast as it came, it was soon gone in a flash.

"Just shut up and hurry with it, trash,"

Still doubtful of his lover's true intentions, Tsunayoshi slowly said: "Then, I'll have the fruit salad with wine sauce for appetizer, grilled salmon for the main course and the strawberry-cheese pie for dessert…Unless you wanted any of them?"

"Change the grilled salmon to another one."

"Eh? Why? It's been awhile since I've eaten salmon! I really want to eat the salmon*…" Tsunayoshi pouted.

"Then change the fruit salad to the grilled salmon salad, idiot."

"Give me a reason why."

"Because I said so."

"A logical one!"

"Which part of my reasoning was illogical?"

"…Why do I love you again?" Tsunayoshi mumbled darkly.

"Because you know that my decisions are always correct so just change your main dish, trash,"

'…_Sucks but he has a point…Damn…'_

"Fine! I'll change it. Let's see…" Reaching his neck out, Tsunayoshi peered at all the different dishes placed on the tray.

"I want that one," The brunette pointed at a silver plate near the middle of the tray, "The Bolognese with smashed potato as side dish*."

The raven-haired Italian contemplated about something for awhile before nodding in agreement against the nook of his lover's slender neck.

The once again happy man grinned and turned his head towards his lover.

"What about you?"

"You."

The reply was short and simple. One little word consisting of two vowels and one consonant. Yet it sent shivers down Tsunayoshi's spine. Paired with that evil smirk etched on the scarred face, Tsuna would've fainted of out of terror if he were a normal human being.

But fortunately (or not), Sawada Tsunayoshi was not your average normal human being.

"Um…what does '_you'_ mean, Xanxus?"

Instead of replying, Xanxus licked Tsunayoshi's sensitive ear shell.

"Xanxus!" The flushed Mafioso gasped in both surprise and arousal.

"Why would I need anything from the tray when I've got such a tasty morsel sitting on my lap?"

Smirking, Xanxus called out for one of his servants, still intent on molesting his thoroughly blushing lover.

Another young maid quickly knocked and scurried in, blushing when she saw the scene in front of her but determined not to show any kind of reaction towards it for fear of her dear life.

"Xanxus-sama, Sawada-sama," She bowed politely, "How may I be of any assistance?"

"Leave the grilled salmon salad, Bolognese ala-_Tedesco _andthe strawberry cheese pie. Do as you please with the rest of the food." Xanxus mumbled against the pale flesh he was sucking on.

"Yes, Xanxus-sama." The maid replied obediently as she hastened to do the chore she was assigned.

In less than five minutes, the girl had laid out all the silverware and the requested dishes onto the food trolley that Xanxus used when he was eating in his room and had rushed the original food trolley out of the bedroom with a beet red face after bowing politely at Xanxus and…his prey.

All the while, her master chose to ignore her and continued harassing his lovely boyfriend, which explained her red face.

After the poor maid exited, Tsunayoshi finally voiced out his complains, albeit not being very convincing because of his red face and shallow breathing.

"Xanxus you idiot!" What the hell were you thinking and doing? Didn't you sense how embarrassed the poor girl was? You probably scarred her innocent mind for life!"

"I'm hungry," Xanxus retorted nonchalantly, lips now pressed against the other side of Tsunayoshi's tender neck. "I'm hungry so I don't care."

"What are you? A cannibal?" Tsunayoshi breathed out in annoyance and amusement.

"No, just a very hungry man whose hunger can only be satisfied by his sexy lover." The scarred Italian husked seductively against his lover's ear.

"Ah-ahh…Xanxus…" Tsunayoshi moaned and leaned back towards Xanxus as said man's hands slipped under his dress shirt to trace the lean abs as his lips continued to roam and mark the petite shoulder blades that were exposed thanks to the Italian's tugging hands.

Standing up abruptly, he guided the lust-induced brunet towards his velvet bed in one arm and carefully pulled the food trolley along with his other free hand.

Roughly pushing the panting young male onto his king-size bed, Xanxus set the food trolley right beside his bed and proceeded to join his flushed lover on the bed.

By then, Tsunayoshi's dress shirt and his tie had been thrown across the room and Xanxus proceeded to strip everything else away.

Crawling up to his dark lover, the Vongola Decimo continued the heated kiss he had been sharing with the older man and his hands began to wander as well.

But a larger hand grabbed his hands and halted his actions.

"Wait, Tsunayoshi. Feed me first," Xanxus gestured towards the food trolley parked beside the bed by the bedside table, "By mouth of course," the Italian smirked challengingly.

The Japanese's glazed eyes glanced at the food before returning his lover with a smirk of his own.

"Gladly."

And the Italian man was pushed down onto the velvety bed by the Japanese man, carrying on with their illicit activities till dawn broke.

_~Owari~

* * *

_

_!Small Omake!_

At the end of the romp fest, a tired dark man loomed over his exhausted lover and said:

"I told you I'd have you for dinner if you didn't behave."

"Yeah yeah…shut up and give me one more round," reaching up, the brunet pulled his lover down and continued their not-quite-finished romp fest.

_!Small Omake!_

_~Owari~

* * *

_

No proper omake…I'm too tired…=o=…I did it just because I was too perverted…xD..

Haha…My beta couldn't make it in time so….I'm posted this first and will update after she returns...hehe…

Thanks so much for all the reviews, likes and alerts I got for my previous two stories! I hope you guys like this as well!

*salmon issue….I deeply apologize to all the non-salmon-eating people out there.

*The spaghetti and mash potato….is actually a reference to Hetalia Axis Power's Germany and North Italy…haha…they're so cute ^ - ^…


End file.
